Before I had Known
by Drop Dead Saxy
Summary: While investagating a rape, Elliot and Olivia realize what they have always known. case file...EO. Please Review. I want to know what you think.I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

It was late and Elliot Stabler couldn't sleep, but that made it much easier to hear his cell phone ring.

"Stabler."

It was Olivia. "Elliot, we have a problem up at Central Park."

"Okay, Liv, I'll be there in a few,"he replied.

Looking at the clock that read 3:00, Elliot got out of bed to get dressed.Knowing that he probably wouldn't be home for a long while, he decided to quickly shower.

Fifteen minutes later he was on his way to Central Park, wondering how no one would notice if a woman was being raped at such a major spot.Not to mention what type of person would rape at such a big tourist attraction.But after seeing some of the things he had, Elliot wouldn't put it past anyone.

The flashing red and blue lights directed him over the to crime scene.Seeing Olivia, he got out of his car and asked, "What have we got?"

"Marie Stanton," began Olivia. "She's a horrible sight - not that all of them aren't. She was beaten badly.On her right side, her eye is swollen closed, cheek looks like it's been punch hard a bit, most likely to shut her up.Her skirt is at her waist and her shirt was ripped up."

"Any witness?"

Olivia sighed."We have a few, but they aren't talking."

"What was she doing out this late anyway?"

"Looks like she came back from a party; we've got forensics working on her."

"Good. Now let's talk to some witnesses,"he commented as he walked off to look at the body.

"You Ellen Ryans?" Elliot inquired of a woman standing near the scene.

"Yes, that's me,"Ellen replied.

"I'm Detective Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Benson," introduced Elliot, pointing to himself, and then to Olivia.

"Ms. Ryans, we just have a few questions to ask you,"Olivia said reassuringly.

"What did you see around midnight tonight?" asked Elliot.

She blinked her large, round, brown eyes, then looked at both detectives and began.

"I was walking around the park when I came across this couple.They looked like they had been walking around just like me. It looked like they came from a party.They were laughing and it seemed like they were having a good time.Then the man kissed her, and she pushed on his shoulder.He looked at her and she must have said something to him that he didn't like, because then he slapped her.She screamed and tried to run.He wrestled her to the ground and hit her again harder.After that I got really scared and ran to find a pay phone to call the cops."

"Did you get a good look at him, like his hair color or his height?Was he white, black, Asian, Hispanic?"

"He had short hair, but I'm not sure of the color.Um…he looked to be about 5'8, 5'9 maybe.Oh - and he was a white male. "

"Thank you, Ms. Ryans.We will call you if we need to go over anything else," Elliot said after she was finished.

After Ellen walked away, Olivia turned to Elliot and said, "Looks like we better go talk to the parents of Marie Stanton now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Ellen's testimony still fresh in their minds, Elliot and Olivia made their way up to the parents' apartment.

Once they got to apartment 3C, Elliot knocked on the door. He looked over at Olivia and couldn't help but notice that she was looking good today. Not that she didn't look good everyday but today was a really great day. _No Elliot!_ He scolded himself. _Don't think about that. Don't think about how good she looks standing there...STOP!' _Olivia gave him a quizzical look; she could feel those beautiful blue eyes staring at her.

After a few minutes and still no answer from the door, Olivia shrugged and knocked the door again. This time, the door did open to reveal a woman, looking as though she had just gotten out of bed. She was standing with a confused looked on her face, her eyes glancing around at the two detectives.

"I'm sorry to wake you ma'am, but my partner and I have to talk to you," Olivia said while showing the woman her badge. Beside her Elliot did the same.

The woman's confused look vanished. "Of course. Please come in, Detectives."

Once they were settled at the table Olivia asked, "When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"She comes by to see her father and me every Saturday for lunch. But she called yesterday and asked if we could meet somewhere else for lunch around 11:30."

"Was your daughter seeing anyone?" Elliot had to ask.

"Yes…" Mrs. Stanton's tone suddenly became suspicious. "What is this about? Is my daughter okay?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances. Elliot nodded, silently communicating to Olivia that he would tell the bad news. He sighed deeply and began. "I'm sorry Mrs. Stanton, but we found your daughter early this morning in Central Park. She was murdered. There was also evidence of sexual assault."

"What?" Mrs. Stanton asked incredulously. She couldn't believe what the detectives were telling her. She blinked her hazel eyes once, twice, and then a third time. Elliot and Olivia could both see that the woman was trying to hold off the tears they knew were coming.

"Mrs. Stanton," began Olivia, "I know this must be hard, but we have to know…Did Marie have any boyfriends?" Mrs. Stanton nodded vaguely. "Okay," continued Olivia softly. "We're going to need their names. We also need the names anyone she was close to."

Mrs. Stanton nodded again. "I-I think she was planning to see her sister – Samantha - last night up at her house in Westchester. I know that she was planning on having her best friend, Laura Jacobs, with her." Elliot excused himself to make a phone call. He was going to find out exactly where they could find these people.

Mrs. Stanton kept going. "Um…She was dating a boy, Paul Richards about six months ago, but that didn't work out. But she did tell me she was someone else; I believe his name is James Smith."

Olivia quickly jotted down the names as Elliot came back into the room.

"Thank you for your help. We're very sorry for your loss," Elliot finished.

"Thank you, Detective," Mrs. Stanton replied as the tears slid down her cheeks. But she wasn't crying hard. Elliot and Olivia knew that would come later.

"We would also like to talk to your husband. Is he here?" Olivia asked suddenly, as she rose from her chair

Mrs. Stanton shook her head. "He has to work today; he works at Mercy hospital."

Elliot and Olivia thanked her again and headed for the door. The door had almost swung shut when they heard the mother's sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Chapter 3

When they made it back to the station, they revealed what the mother had told them.

Elliot was starting to tell them what Mark Stanton had to say. "Dr. Stanton had shared the same information. They only thing that was different was he hadn't seen his daughter in about a week. He said he had to work and couldn't make the normal lunch plan the family had every Saturday.

"He also told us the guy she was seeing six months ago," Elliot was flipping though his notes. "Paul Richards had come to him to tell him about a friend a Mr…Anthony Wellston. Apparently Paul had a bad feeling about him. Paul thought he was planning something."

"So we know that she was planning on seeing her sister last night. Did she see her before or after she was raped and killed?" Cragen wanted to know.

"We don't know." Elliot replied hesitantly.

"Well then I suggest we find out. Munch, you and Fin go talk to this sister. Elliot, I want you and Olivia to talk to the ex-boyfriend and the best friend. Then we're going to look into this Anthony Wellston." Everyone waited to see if he would say anything else. When Cragen saw that no one was moving he sternly said, "What's everyone waiting for, get moving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie Stanton's best friend was first on their list.

After walking up four flights of stairs, Olivia and Elliot reached apartment 4E. They wondered if Marie's mother had already shared the news about her best friend.

Elliot knocked on the door and once again they waited for someone to answer the door.

While waiting they thought about the people they had to investigate. Knowing this case would probably take some time.

The door opening brought them both back to the present.

A woman, who was about as tall as Olivia, with blonde hair and light blue eyes, answered the door. Both detectives saw that her eyes were brimmed red. They knew at once she knew about her friend. Both figured Barbara Stanton had called.

Olivia decided it was time to tell the younger women why they were here.

"I'm Detective Benson." She showed Laura her badge. "And this is my partner, Detective Stabler." Next to her Elliot was getting his badge from his pocket.

Olivia always felt some of their pain and it always made her want to get the person who did it, more.

"Hello Detectives. Please come in." The stricken girl replied.

Elliot opened his mouth to tell Laura about her friend. Laura cut him off before he could.

"Detectives I already know. Now I'm ready to help you find who did this."

Olivia decided to start. "Did you and Marie go to see her sister yesterday?"

"Yes we did visit her sister. She was a little late but then again she's always a little late. 'Fashionably late' she'd always say."

"How long did you and Marie stay at her sister's?" Elliot questioned while looking at his notebook to get the name of her sister.

Each detective could see the tears that were welling in Laura's eyes. She looked to be holding them back until they were done.

Olivia didn't want to push her so she stated softly, "We can come back later if you would like."

Elliot knew what Olivia was feeling. He knew it was the grieving that made her work harder. He admired her for that.

Laura's voice brought him from his inner thoughts.

"No, that's okay. It's just hard. She was my best friend, and a good, kind person. She always helped, or tried to at least, someone in need. I would just like to know who did this to her."

"We're trying to find that out. We hope some of the information we get from you will lead us on the right track."

"Okay, we stayed at Samantha's house about three hours."

"Did Marie have any other plans yesterday?"

"Well she was planning to see her boyfriend, but she said she might not have time. You would have to ask him. "

"Did you notice anything amiss? Did it seem like someone was following her?"

Tears were beginning to stream down her face.

"She mentioned she was having a few problems with her ex Paul. But she said it was only because he didn't like Anthony. She didn't feel it was anything to be worried about."

"Could you tell you tell us what Paul looks like? Or do you think you could find a picture of him?"

"I think I could find a picture." Laura said quietly.

"Thank you very much for your time Laura. Here's my number," Olivia told the young women. "Call if you need or remember something."

"Thank you Detective." Laura replied while taking the card from Olivia's out-stretched hand.

They were walking to the door when Laura called out to them.

Walking to them she had a picture in her hand. When the detectives looked down the pictured showed Marie with a man. They assumed the man was Paul. He looked to be about six feet. Golden hair and almond brown eyes.

Olivia thanked her again and she and Elliot made their way down the stairs again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you Paul Richards?" Elliot asked as the door was opened.

"Yes. Who are you?" A man responded.

"I'm Detective Stabler" He pointed to Olivia and said, "Detective Benson."

"Detectives? What's wrong?"

"May we talk with you a moment?" Olivia inquired.

"Of course. Come in."

The detectives entered. Once the door was closed Paul asked them again what was wrong.

"When was the last time you saw Marie Stanton?" Olivia asked slowly.

"A few days ago," Paul answered. "Why?"

"Her roommate says you were fighting. What about?" Elliot inquired.

"What is this about? What is going on?" Paul was shooting questions off like a machine gun.

"Marie was found in Central Park early this morning. She was found dead and sexually assaulted," Olivia told him.

"What? N-no you must have the wrong person. She can't be dead. She just can't be." Paul was shocked. "I knew this would happen, I just knew he was a bad seed. She should have listened to me. She should have stayed away…"

"Mr. Richards, what are you talking about?" Olivia interrupted.

"I told her to stay away from her friend, Anthony Wellston; she told me that he wouldn't hurt her, that he wouldn't do anything. She said nothing was wrong. But I always had a bad feeling about him, you know?

"He was somewhat of an outcast. I think he was more a loner then anything else. But Marie always had a big heart and wanted to be his friend. I _told_ her to stay away." Paul paused. "Do you know who killed her?"

"We're trying to find that out." said Elliot quietly. "Did you confront Anthony?"

"Once, but he just brushed me off."

"Did he ever give you a reason not to trust him?" Eliot asked.

"No, but he always seemed like-like he was planning something. It's hard to explain."

Elliot and Olivia both nodded. "Thank you for your time. We will call if we have any more questions here's my card call if you remember anything else," Olivia told him.

"Okay," said Paul nodding.

Olivia moved to get up, Elliot following her lead.

When they reached the door, Olivia looked back at Paul Richards. He was staring at the card she gave him like he was still trying to process what they had told him.

She looked at Elliot and he at her. She broke eye contact first and reached to open the door as they made their way out onto the streets of New York once more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reveiwers and another thanks to Color Esperanza for helping me with everything. You're a great beta!

Disclaimer: Yeah...I wish!

Chapter 4

"Did we get any fluids from her?" Elliot asked the M.E.

Melinda took off her gloves before answering. "No, it seems he wiped his semen from her before he left. But if he was going to take that much time why would he do it in Central Park where anyone could walk by?"

"From what our witness says, it wasn't planned it looked like the guy just snapped. Well, now we know that whoever it was had enough common sense to make sure he left nothing behind," Olivia reasoned.

"How did she die?" Elliot asked.

"She was beat up a bit, but she has red marks around her neck. She was probably strangled to stop her from struggling," Melinda told them.

"Okay, thanks; anything else?" Elliot asked.

"She has some bite marks on her thighs and we found one piece of hair that could be hers, but we're looking into that."

"Can we match bite marks?" Olivia wondered aloud.

"I believe that we can," Melinda informed her.

The detectives looked at each other and then back at Melinda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anthony Wellston?" Olivia asked. The man turned around. "Detectives Benson and Stabler…Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," he said. Then he hesitated. "May I see your badges though?"

Elliot showed Anthony his badge and Olivia did the same.

"Sorry, just have to make sure…you understand…right?" he probed.

They just nodded.

"We have a few questions to ask," Olivia said.

"I heard form Laura. I don't know why this happened; Marie was such a great person. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her."

"We heard that she was having problem with Paul Richards because he didn't like you," Elliot told him.

"Paul didn't like me. I don't know why. He just said that he didn't trust me. But I think he was just angry that Marie wouldn't trust his instincts about me, even though I would never hurt her. I don't think he liked that she wouldn't drop everything for him," Anthony told them bluntly.

"He told us that he confronted you, but you walked away," Olivia pressed him.

"I wasn't going to stand there while he accused me wanting to hurt Marie. Like I told you, he was pissed that she trusted me more then him and he was dating her."

"As we understand it, you wanted Marie yourself," Elliot said, hoping it was true.

"Well…yes I did. She was beautiful and had a great heart. She loved everyone and everything. But she turned me down. After she and Paul broke up, I asked again, but she turned me down and I let it go."

"Did she tell you why?" Olivia asked.

"At first she said it was because she didn't know me, but after she and Paul broke up, she said it was because she just didn't think of me like that. She said she didn't want to ruin our friendship."

The detectives looked at each other. Then Anthony voice brought them back to reality.

"Do you think Paul did this? Do you have any leads?"

"We're working on it. We'll keep you informed. Here is my card, call if you remember anything," Olivia told him.

XXXXXXXX

"So what do you think?" Olivia asked when they were in the car.

"Right now I think it's either Paul or Anthony. Paul seems to have a bigger reason to just snap, though," Elliot replied.

While Olivia was thinking about it, Elliot was thinking about her. Her hair looked so soft. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it, what it would be like to have his fingers in her hair while they were kissing…

"Elliot?"

Her voice snapped him back to the present. "Yeah?"

"Ready to head back to the station?"

"Uh-huh." Elliot wondered if he could get through a day without thinking about Olivia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So what do we know now?" Captain Cragen asked, looking at the white board in front of him.

"Neither man trusts the other. Each of them believes it was the other," Olivia informed him.

"So let's check out the boyfriend and see which one he didn't trust." Cragen looked at his team. "Let's get this one finished. Find out who he is."

XXXXXXXXXX

"James Smith?" Elliot called out.

The man stopped, turned around and looked at them. The man that stood before them had bloodshot eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. Both detectives didn't think he had.

"I'm Detective Stabler and my partner, Detective Benson. Do you have a moment?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, but we have to walk and talk. I have to get to class."

"We're sorry for your loss," Olivia offered gently.

"I had a rough patch and she brought me through it. She was everything. It's my fault I should have been there."

"Marie's best friend, Laura, said that she was having some problems with Paul. Paul said she had some trouble with Anthony…Did you see any?" Olivia asked.

"The only problems I ever saw had been with Paul. Anthony seems to just kind of be there, you know? Paul doesn't like Anthony. Everyone knows that, but he wouldn't leave Marie alone about it."

"Did you trust either?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't know Anthony well, but I will tell you this, I didn't trust Paul."

XXXXXXXXX

"What should we do cap?" Olivia asked.

"Bring in Paul Richards."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and grabbed their jackets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The detectives walked up to Paul Richards' door. Elliot knocked on it loudly. After a moment, Paul answered.

"Detectives, what can I do for you?"

Elliot looked at Olivia. She nodded and started, "Paul Richards, you're under arrest." As she said this, she turned him around and started to cuff him. "You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"No! No, you have this all wrong! I didn't do anything to Marie! I loved her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Paul, why did you do it?" Elliot asked harshly.

"I didn't do it! I didn't kill her! I wanted her to be safe, that's all!"

"She didn't trust your judgment, and you hated her for it. You couldn't control her and you couldn't stand that, could you? So you just had to kill her. You know something; that's sick!"

"Elliot." Olivia said. He looked at her and knew what she was thinking. A few people would be afraid of him right now, but she wasn't. She knew he wanted rapists and killers off the street, but she could see this girl was getting to him; she reminded him of Maureen. Olivia knew him so well.

He took a few deep breaths, and then took his seat by Olivia.

"Just tell us what happened, and we can try to help you," Olivia tried.

"That's the thing, Detective! I didn't do anything to her. I argued with her like we normally did…"

"And you just lost it right?" Elliot mocked.

"No, I didn't 'just lose it.' She yelled, I yelled, she threw me out, and that was about it," Paul informed them.

"Wait," Olivia said. "You said she threw you out. You were at her place?"

"Yes, I knew she didn't have classes or work that day. I had found out new information about Anthony and wanted to share it with her. She told me that whatever I had to say, she didn't want to hear it. I asked her to at least listen, but she said we had already had this conversation and told me to leave. I wasn't going to give up that easily, I mean, I had information…"

"What information?" Eliot broke.

"I was asking around, and found a girl he had dated. She told me Anthony had problems with not getting his way, and that when he didn't, he would fly off the handle with her. She was so afraid of him that she got a restraining order."

Behind the mirror, John Munch went to look into that information.

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Olivia questioned.

"I thought about it, but I wasn't sure. That's what I went to talk to him about. I didn't even get to comment on it before he brushed me off…"

A knock came from the window behind the detectives. They both got up and walked out the door.

"The hair we found on her body wasn't hers. Let's see if Paul Richards will give us a DNA sample," Cragen informed them.

"What about the restraining order; is that true?" Elliot asked.

"Munch is-"

"Munch has the information," Munch told them as he walked in.

"So? Does Anthony have a restraining order against him?"

"Turns out little Paul is telling the truth. We should talk to Jennifer Spring."

"Ready to go see if he-" Elliot gestured towards the room Paul was in, "-will give us a DNA sample?"

With a nod, they walked back into the room. Olivia looked at Elliot and then turned back to Paul.

"Give us a DNA sample, and we can clear this whole thing up."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Just tell me when and where."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jennifer Smith?"

A woman with blonde hair turned around to look at them.

Olivia took over. "I'm Detective Benson and my partner Detective Stabler."

"Detectives? Is something wrong?"

"We just have a few questions to ask about Anthony Wellston."

"I haven't seen him in awhile."

"We know you took out a retaining order on him. We're just here to ask why," Elliot informed the woman.

"I broke up with him and he," she broke off for a moment. "Well he went kind of psycho on me-like he just snapped. He…he hit me across the face and told me-told me he knew I was cheating on him. He hit me a few more times and I believe he would have kept on going if my neighbor hadn't knocked on my door," she told them.

"Jennifer, is that the reason you took out the retraining order?" Olivia gently asked.

"No. No, I took that out when he basically stalked me. He was always around after class and showed up at my doorstep at random hours of the night. He just wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted it to stop. He wasn't going to beat me again!"

"Would you be willing to make statement?" Elliot asked.

"I guess so, if it would help him leave me alone. He never violates it, but he's still there. I see him."

"Okay, we'll take you down to the station and get that statement."

Olivia looked over at Elliot. He was acting strangely around her, and Olivia didn't understand why. She knew he didn't know how she felt; she hid it well. So what was the problem? Could he possibly feel the same way?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Anthony?"

"Hello, Detective Benson." Elliot came up beside her. "Ah, and Detective Stabler too. What can I do for you?"

"Anthony, we'd like you to come down to the station, we just have a few more questions to ask you."

"Why; can't we do this here?"

Elliot stepped in for her. "We just want to get your statement in writing."

"I suppose that'd be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So how long had you known Marie?" Elliot asked.

"Does this have anything to do with what I know about Paul?"

"Humor me," Elliot told him.

"About a year…maybe a year and a half."

"When did you meet Paul?"

"He came to pick up Marie once."

"We heard you were a loner. But then we met Jennifer."

"Yeah, so? Jennifer broke up with me. I still don't see what this has to do with your case."

"We know about the restraining order. When we went to talk to her, she told us an interesting story," Elliot informed the younger man in front of him.

"Yeah; you think I hurt Marie?"

"Yeah," Elliot gave him the once over. "Yeah, I do. What happened hmmm? You just didn't like the fact that she didn't like you?" Elliot asked mockingly. "She knew she wasn't good enough for you." Elliot learned closer to his ear. "She didn't want you, and you had been waiting for her to wise up and see you but she didn't."

Olivia looked at her partner. She was ready to pull him off and out of the room if he snapped. She was on the edge of her seat just waiting.

"So did you plan it or did you just snap? Did you enjoy belittling her? Did she wake up half way through, is that why you killed her? Or did you kill her because she knew it was you?"

Anthony stood up suddenly; Elliot backed away just in time. As Anthony started to pace Elliot started in again.

"Why, Anthony? Did you even think about her?"

"I didn't do anything! I want my lawyer."

"You're not under arrest; not yet, at least."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we have the search warrant yet?" Olivia asked.

"Novak's on it." As Cragen finished, ADA Casey Novak walked into the squad room.

"No need to wait any longer; I have it."

"Elliot, Olivia, get over there and see what we can find. Let's get this guy."

Elliot turned to Olivia looked at her and said, "Come on Liv, let's see what we can find."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Elliot, stop!" When he didn't stop or slow down, she ran to catch up.

"Elliot." She grabbed his arm to stop him. "Talk to me!"

"Leave me alone Olivia."

She knew that letting him go angry was a bad idea, even though she would have to face his anger. She's never been afraid of him.

"No."

He knew she wouldn't leave him alone. Yet knowing didn't stop his anger; and he's never been one to keep it bottled up.

"Leave me alone Liv."

Olivia was starting to get angry herself.

"You think you're the only one who can feel this? I know this one is getting to you, but don't you dare say that I don't feel it too. You know- you of all people know…" Olivia sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind, Elliot. Never mind." She turned on her heel and walked away.

He stared at her retreating back, realizing this wasn't the best way to get her to love him. Elliot was taken aback; when had he fallen in love with his partner? He knew his feelings were more than friendly, but when had love entered the picture? Yet there it was, that pesky little four-lettered word. What should he do? Should he tell her? And if so, how? So many questions were running through his head; now all he needed were answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get us in there," Elliot demanded.

When the door was opened by the uniform offices Elliot and Olivia and a few others walked into the apartment.

"I'll go this way, El."

Walking to the left, Olivia came across a closed door. Taking out her gun, she opened it slowly. Inside, she couldn't see anything. She took out her flash light and looked around the room.

"El, over here!" She flipped on the light switch. She and Elliot looked around the room, there were pictures all over the walls and doors; Marie taking a walk, Marie with Paul, Marie with her boyfriend, James.

"Oh God. It's always the same."

"Looks like Paul was right. Well now he's under arrest," Elliot told Olivia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elliot opened the door to the interrogation room; Anthony was inside.

"If I'm not under arrest, then I would like to leave!" Anthony said as Elliot closed the door.

"You see, that's the great thing about search warrants: they help us catch criminals," Elliot told him, with a twisted smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"We searched your apartment. You'll never guess what we found-or maybe you will." Elliot took the seat across from Anthony. "So would you like to tell me, or should I inform you?"

Olivia walked inside and took the seat next to Elliot.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just tell us what happened, Anthony," Olivia said.

Anthony paused; he was weighing his options.

"But we have to tell you this: you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you…" The detectives watched as Anthony's anger built.

"What's it going to be?" Elliot asked.

"I want my lawyer!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia, Elliot, Casey, and Cragen watched through the window at Anthony Wellston and his lawyer.

"Great, we get to deal with Langan!" Elliot said sarcastically.

Olivia looked at Casey and asked, "Don't we have enough to get a DNA sample?" He was obsessed with her. We can't get something based on that room?"

"It might be." Casey paused. "But I can't guarantee anything. Let's try getting a confession out of him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked back into the room. "Long time, no see, Langan."

"Hello to you too Detective Stable."

"So let's get down to business, shall we?"

"You don't have anything, Detectives."

"Sure we do; at least enough to get a court order for his DNA; we can wait until then. Would you like water or a soda while we wait?" Elliot asked.

"No, he wouldn't," Langan replied for his client. "I know what you're trying to do, Detectives, and I won't let you."

The detective looked at each other. "What are we trying to do? Detective Stabler was just trying to be nice, because if your client really is innocent we want to make sure we're nice," Olivia insisted.

"Oh, of course. And my grandmother is still alive and kicking," Langan replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure? I saw a woman in the park yesterday that looked a lot like you, Langan. She was kickboxing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen looked in on two of his best detectives. He had been expecting for a while now that something was between them. He knew that nothing would have happened until Elliot and Kathy were divorced, but it had always been there. It seemed like they were only realizing it now, but everyone in the 1-6 could tell. Munch walked into the room quietly and looked at the scene.

"They're starting to see; trust me on this one, Captain. They'll get there- and soon."

"You'll all have to switch partners because I can't lose either of them."

"I know, and Fin does too."

Casey walked in next, "They still don't see what's in front of them." She paused. "I have the court order for his DNA; let's see if it matches."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You're the best. Well on to the chapter.

Chapter 11

"So, Olivia, are you doing anything tonight?"

Olivia's hands slowed on the keyboard. "Not that I know of; why?"

They had gotten the DNA sample and were only waiting on the lab to get the results back to them.

Munch looked at Elliot. "What do you say," he paused as Elliot eyes narrowed. "Want to go to dinner with me?"

Olivia knew what Munch was doing. _He had always been a smart man, _she thought.

"Sure; where are we going?"

Any place you want, Olivia; any place you want."

The sound of a chair screeching across the floor took them out of their playful bantering. When they looked up, Elliot was standing, breathing shallowly. Munch smirked at him, which only made Elliot angrier.

Olivia looked between him and Munch; it was like they were having a silent conversation and Elliot didn't like what Munch was saying.

"Elliot?" she inquired softly. He looked at her and his eyes softened a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I know it's been a long day." Elliot looked back at Munch then said, "Yeah; I just need some air."

"Want to take a walk?"

"Nah, stay here and finish. I'm going to head up to the roof; be back in a few."

Elliot looked out over Manhattan. It was chilly for mid-September, but not enough that he was too cold. He thought over what had just happened. He knew Munch was trying to irk him.

Munch had always been to knowing for his own good but that didn't help the jealousy he felt well up in him when she said yes. That was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be taking her out, not Munch.

_Complaining isn't going to help. _He thought. But what could he do? He didn't want to lose Olivia as a partner, but he wanted more than that now.

The door to the roof opened and he turned around to see Olivia. She was dressed as before in her purple blouse and black pants, but Elliot thought she looked beautiful in anything. He turned too looked back out over the city.

"Hey, the lab just called; they got the results back and Melinda would like to talk to us." Olivia paused for a few moments ad just looked at him. This man looked good in everything. "Are you okay, El?"

Elliot turned and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Elliot?"

"I'm fine, really Olivia."

"If you aren't, I can always take Munch down to the lab with me."

Jealousy welled up in him again and he turned back around.

"No, just give me a minute. I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay, but really El…"

He cut her off, "Look, if you want me gone so bad, ask for another partner!" _Uh oh, _he thought as he saw anger flare in her eyes.

"You know what, Stabler?" _She only calls me Stable when she's really angry. _He thought. "Stay here and sulk while Munch and I go find out if it's Wellston's DNA."

He was getting tried of this feeling. He felt like an idiot as he watched her walk away in a huff.

He heard the door open again and turned around to see Munch.

"Go away, Munch."

"You're an idiot, Stabler. You better hurry, or she'll be gone."

"What're you…" Elliot trailed off when he saw Munch was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Thanks again to all my reviewers and to my beta and friend Essy.

Chapter 12

Elliot was brooding when Munch and Olivia walked back into the squad room. He noticed that Munch had his hand on the small of Olivia's back. He wondered to himself if he could get away with punching Munch.

Olivia didn't spare Elliot a glance but Munch did. He had a gleam in his eye that Elliot didn't like.

"It's a match, Captain," Olivia told them.

Munch picked up from there. "Melinda wants us to get his teeth marks. She says she could match it up to the bite marks on Stanton's body. I figure we should try; it'll help Casey in court."

Cragen looked between his detectives. "Go get him."

Olivia shrugged her jacket back on an Elliot got up to go with her but Munch stopped him.

"We'll go."

Elliot looked between them, trying to catch Olivia's eye, but she was looking at her feet. Shaking his head and sighing, Elliot sat back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, the detectives were doing paperwork when Cragen came out. "What are you still doing here? Wellston is waiting on his trial. Go home; take the night off."

Munch looked over at Olivia, "Ready to go?" He laughed silently when Elliot's head shot up.

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"It's a place Fin told me about. Nothing to fancy, but it's nice."

"Just let me get my coat."

When both were ready to go, Olivia looked at Elliot; his nose was buried in computer screen. _That's it?_ She thought. All she said was, "See you tomorrow, El."

As she and Munch walked out the door, Elliot turned to Fin, and looked back at the door.

"Where are they going?"

"Why, Elliot? You plan to follow them?"

"Maybe." He started sharply. "Do you know or not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She picked a window seat. He noticed. He watched her laugh at something Munch said; he watched her eyes light up and white hot jealousy shot through him. He never saw himself as possessive man; he was fine with Kathy having male friends. But things with Olivia had always been different.

Elliot didn't realize he was in the restaurant until he was standing in front of them.

Olivia looked up. "Elliot? What are you doing here?"

He looked from Munch's smirking face to Olivia's surprised one. "I have to talk to you."

"About what, Elliot?" Munch questioned. Elliot shot him a look so full of venom that lesser men would have shied away from. But Munch had never been a lesser man.

"Please, Olivia; it won't take long."

She looked at Munch. "I'll be right back."

"Doubt it," both men mumbled.

She followed Elliot back to his car.

"Why are you here with Munch?"

She looked at him like him like he was an alien that had just landed on Earth.

"Why shouldn't I be?" _Crap!_ He didn't think she's ask. _Come on, think of something!_

"Because…you should be…sleeping," he replied helplessly. He knew it sounded stupid even as the words came out of his mouth, but it was too late to change now.

"Thanks, Dad." He flinched. "But I'll b e fine. He's a nice boy; I promise!

Elliot was tried of this. _To hell with the consequences!_ He was going to kiss her when she started talking.

"What's this about, Elliot? I don't know what you want me to do. I kwon-"

He cut her off when his mouth landed on hers. She was shocked at first bit that didn't stop her from kissing her back. When he pulled away to look at her, she still had her eyes closed.

"You didn't let me finish…" He cut her off again with another kiss. Her hands wound in his hair and his arms came around her waist, pulling her to him.

She broke away. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, first we'll go back to my place…"

She went to hit his chest but he pulled her into a kiss.

"Please, just come back to my place. Right now, I just want to hold you."


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Thank you again to all my reviewers.

Chapter 13

It was nice holding her like this. Elliot knew it was something he would never tire of. He looked down at Olivia's sleeping face. She looked content, he thought, as he pulled her closer.

Does she love him? he wondered. Would he let her go if she didn't?

"No!" he said to the quiet room. He wouldn't let that happen.

Olivia stirred next to him. "Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still awake?"

He laughed before replying, "I don't know, but you should go back to sleep."

She opened her eyes fully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked down at her. He knew he could share anything with her, but how was he supposed to share this?

"Liv? Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can, El."

"What's going on between us? I mean…What is this to you? What am I?

She looked him in the eye before answering, "My everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch was there to greet them as they walked into the squad room.

"You stole my date, Stabler." Munch grinned at them.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and then at Munch's smiling face. She looked over Munch's shoulder to see Fin's smirk.

"What are we all standing around for?" Cragen walked in with Casey next to him.

"Well Captain," Munch started. "We're celebrating! Our favorite detectives have finally done something about what they have always had known."

Cragen looked at Olivia and Elliot, then looked back at Munch. He was completely calm when he replied with, "Congratulations, Fin. You and Munch will be so happy together."

Fin, at the idea of him and Munch together, looked like he was going to be sick, and Munch didn't look much better. Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not funny!" Munch and Fin said together.

Olivia looked around at everyone, then her eyes fell on the board with Marie Stanton's photos all over it. She quickly came back to the task at hand.

"When does the trial start?"

Casey looked at her. "About a week."

"So what's wrong? Why-"

Cragen stepped in. "We have a few days to breathe and get more sleep. Why don't all of you go and rest before the trial."

Casey looked at Elliot and Olivia. "I'll need you two to testify."

"When do you want to see us?"

"Tomorrow morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on her couch watching a movie. His attention was taken from Good Will Hunting when she wrapped her arms around his midsection and laid her head on his chest.

He brought his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it. He was just starting to doze off when his phone rang.

Olivia sat up and looked at him. He shrugged and picked it up.

"Stabler."

He listened for about a minute then said, "We'll be there in ten."

"What?"

"We have to go to Wellston's place."

"What? Why?"

"Wellston's dead," he told her grimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Olivia asked when they got to the scene.

"The wound is through the temple; gun's on the floor next to him. Looks like his own handy work."

They looked down at his body: on the ground next to him was a picture of Marie Stanton.

"He loved her to death," Olivia commented to Elliot.

"Literally."

A/N: Okay so that's it! I hope you all enjoyed the story.Don't forget to review. I have a new one in the works, _Going Out With a Bang._ So look for that.


End file.
